Stuck on Olympus
by purpleperson12
Summary: We all know what the demigods and camps where doing while the Olympians closed themselves in Olympus, but what were the Olympians doing? Includes major headaches, an annoying Aphrodite, arguments, and so much more! Rated K cause I'm paranoid!
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hey yall! This is my first ever fanfiction! I know I am not the best writer in the world so please no flames! Though I do accept constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO but I will thanks to my wonderful plan to kidnap Rick!**

Prologue

Hermes P.O.V

All of my fellow gods/goddesses where sitting in their thrones waiting for the beginning of the summer solstice. As in waiting for Zeus and Hera to arrive. Everyone was oddly quiet and just as I was about to break the silence Zeus came running through the doors with an annoyed look. He simply looked at Athena and said "Σχέδιο εννέα κλείδωμα (Plan Nine Lockdown)" Athena quickly jumped out of her owl decorated throne

with a scared expression which immediately worried everyone there as the last time the wisdom goddess was scared World War 2 started two days later. Athena hurriedly rushed out the words "Τι; Γιατί; Τι συμβαίνει; (What? Why? What's going on?)"

Zeus gave her a look that said shut up and just do what I say because after all I am your father and the king of the gods. Athena took the message and left with a rush. In seconds she was back and she said "It's done, father. But if I may ask why did we close off Olympus?" Everyone nearly jumped out of their seats screaming "WHAT!" Zeus simply replied "It's Hera she has been disowned by me….. She has attempted to fulfill the great prophecy and bring together the Greeks and Romans."

Athena thought for a moment then muttered "An exchange of leaders" she spoke up "Father, who did she exchange?" Athena's face was full of worry as if she already knew which she probably did. "My son Jason Grace"

Zeus was interrupted by Artemis "Like Thalia's brother? Wouldn't he be Greek?"

Zeus sternly replied "It's complicated, but he IS Roman. And, oh brother I am so sorry." Poseidon's eyes were starting to water as he said "Oh dear gods it's Percy isn't it?"

**Haha CLIFFHANGER! I do give you guys to send a cyber arrow at me for this horrible cliffhanger, I hate them too, but anyways Pls review!**

**-Purpleperson12**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- So what do you think? A shout-out to Steering The Stars- Thank you for the constructive criticism. And thanks for the compliment! Also I don't know if I should maybe discontinue this story or let someone adopt it. what do you all think? Anyways sorry for another short chapter but I swear that later on I will write longer chapters. So read on! Also check my ending A/N.**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own PJO or HOO but I am putting the finishing touches on my kidnap Rick plan. Anyone wanna join? JKLOLs**

Poisedon P.O.V

_Percy, Perseus, Perc_e! _Stupid Hera! She messes up everything! What did she do to my son? _ were the thoughts racing through my mind at the moment. I looked to my brother while he gave me a sad smile. I then told him "I'm going to be in my quarters" and with that I disappeared before anyone could protest. For the next half an hour or so I sat on my bed sobbing so loudly that Tartarus itself could probably hear me.

******************************Change P.O.V********************************************

Athena's P.O.V

Over the course of the next three days we all started to talk and prepare for the following weeks ahead of us. We knew that most of us (except Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Nemesis) would be getting raving headaches and constantly flickering between our Greek and Roman forms. Just when I was about to bring up that the Romans were rude unhonorable little things an Iris message flickered in front of us showing Chiron. "My Lords and Ladies I am sorry to interrupt, but a couple of days ago Perseus Jackson has disappeared and a strange boy named Jason has arrived before I send Annabeth, oh bless her soul, off alone on another search party I must know what is happening?"

Zeus and I exchanged a look and he gave a brief nod. So I told Chiron all of it. "But" interjected Zeus "You MUST NOT tell anyone". Chiron got a sad look on his face as he said turning to me "Not even young Annabeth? She has been out of her mind in worry, counting every day, hour, and minute. I must send her out on a search, all alone if I may add, knowing that she might not come back?" Zeus nodded sadly.

Chiron looked to me "You must understand she is like a daughter to me and I a father to her. I-…-I…" then Chiron swept his finger through the Iris message ending the connection.

**A/N- What do you think?! I have three things for you guys...**

**1. Check out my poll on my bio home page. Personally I am all Annabeth but, hey, we all have our preferences!**

**2. What do you think will happen next? Review or P.M me with what you think.**

**3. If you guys think I should continue it review or P.M me saying continue, but if you think I should let someone adopt it review or P.M me adopt. BTW If you say adopt please say if you want to adopt it or if you have a recommendation for the person to adopt it. Thanks**

**-Purpleperson12**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey shoutout to Death is My Daddy- I'm sorry! Not trying to make them dense! I will do my best at writing these. Another shoutout to Neptune's Daughter-Thank you soooo much! That really made my day! I am so glad that you want me to continue this story! I wrote this chapter just for you!**

Chapter 2

Athena's P.O.V (Again)

After that we got another Iris message from Chiron again a day later saying that he sent Annabeth on a search and she promised to be back in a week. I was very happy that she would be back soon because I might be a goddesses but I am also a mother. "Athena? Athena? ATHENA!" yelled Apollo which got me out of my deep thoughts.

"What?" I replied back irritably. "Do you wanna duel Ares?" Apollo asked sounding like a little kid even though he was millennia years old. "Why in the Hades would I do that?" I said growing even more irritable at Apollo for distracting me from my thoughts. "Well because we are all very bored with just sitting here so I thought" "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Apollo was interrupted by Hermes rolling on the ground with laughter **_(A/N Sorry for the OOCness) _**"What?!" yelled Apollo.

"It's just the thought of you *snicker* actual *snicker* ly thinking. *LOL*" chokes out Hermes between fits of laughter. I sighed and quickly interjected before another argument broke out "So you thought a good duel would entertain you?" Apollo only nodded. I rolled my eyes and told him "Well I don't plan on entertaining you at all. After all I am a goddesses not a marinate puppet."

Apollo whined and whined saying how unfair it was until Aphrodite called him over a whispered something in his ear which he smiled slyly looking my way. Aphrodite and Apollo came over propped themselves on either side of my chair and both asked simultaneously "So how is Percabeth doing?"

"What in the Hades! Why would you ask me how my daughter and Kelp Head's son are doing in their relationship? You already now for Hera's sake! But if I must tell you my daughter is worried sick out searching for Kelp Head's son and he is at the Roman camp. Ugh! Why should my daughter be worried at all?! He is just a Kelp Head. She DESERVES BETTER!" I screamed.

Obviously that was a sore spot to me.

**********************************TIME SKIP 6 MONTHS*********************************

Zeus's P.O.V

Oh my the headache! And to add on to that Poisedon and Athena were arguing again, Hermes and Apollo were planning a prank, Artemis and Demeter were talking about how much they hate men, Dionysus was annoying Hestia, Aphrodite and Ares were kissing behind a tree,, while Hephaestus was glaring at them making no doubt some sort of trap to embarrass them. Oh and did I forget to mention that my wife, Hera, was out making mischief!

"Oh just shut up already! Brother, daughter stop arguing, Hermes and Apollo please don't pull the prank, Artemis and Demeter I happen to BE a MAN, Dionysus remember Hestia gave up her spot for you, Ares Aphrodite we see you, and Hephaestus now is not the time to embarrass them! Geez, you guys are giving me a bigger headache then I already have!" I thundered.

Everyone looked down in shame and returned to their thrones. It was silent for all but one second when Aphrodite yelled and started bawling saying something about that being so romantic. I yelled at her saying "SHUT UP! WHAT IN THE HADES IS IT!?"

She cowered down and mumbled something. Artemis calmly soothed out "What was that Aph?" Aphrodite spoke up and said "It's Percabeth. They-the-they" was all she could say before she was back to bawling.

Athena alerted said "Annabeth? What's wrong? What happened?" Poisedon could only nod his head and say "And Percy, too."

Aphrodite said "Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus together." *Silence*

**A/N- *Hands one of Artemis' cyber arrows to you* I give you permission to shoot this at me for this horrible cliffhanger. Again should I discontinue? Should I let someone adopt?Should I continue? Thanks!**

**-Purpleperson12**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- I am soooooo sorry! I know I went M.I.A for a couple of days it's just that I had a MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. Don't you just hate those? Shout out to**

**Guest-Thanks for the encouragement**

**Steering the Stars- Thank you! I have looked at you author bio and I totally agree with the detest section. Trust me I will always remember you as the first person the review my first fanfiction. Oh, and I am having some trouble with the storyline. The next chapter I post will,sadly, be the last chapter so I will try to make it good.**

**Mrs. Guren- Your review made me post this so fast. Thank you! For those of you who don't know this is what she reviewed- ****_Please continue! I think those little stories are really amusing. Ah and thanks for involving Athena so much XD I definitly love the "the last time Athena was scared..." part. THANKS TO THE CLIFFHANGER I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER..._**

**OptemisticBrat-Thanks for constructive critism and I changed it from Artemis to Hermes so hopefully that is more in character.**

**And without further adieu I give you the 3rd chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a man over thirty Rick Riordan. Thus I don't own PJO and HOO.**

Chapter 3

3rd Person P.O.V

Poisedon was the first to break the silence. "And, if I may ask Aphrodite why is it romantic that my son is in Tartarus?" Aphrodite took a deep breath and went into a full on speech.

"Well the seven demigods were in Rome and Annabeth had to go on her solo quest for the Mark of Athena *everyone shudders as Athena looks down with guilt written all over her face* she faced dead soldiers, weaved a bridge over an abyss, and faced Arachne. She tricked Arachne into weaving her own trap then Arachne fell into Tartarus.

Percy and the other of the seven then blow a hole in the tavern, but the Athena Parthenos started falling so everyone goes to keep it up. Annabeth then is pulled down because her foot was wrapped in spider silk. Percy was holding her hand when she told him to drop her he said no and told her 'As long as we're together'

He told Nico to lead the five to the Doors of Death in Greece and then he let go of the edge him and her falling into hell. How do I know all this? Well I know whenever something REALLY like HUGE romantic is going to happen so I tune everything out and let my mind go to where that romantic thing is going on."

Queue another awkward silence.

Athena P.O.V

_Kelp head's son…. Percy Jackson….. Annabeth's boyfriend…. The one who fell into Hell for my daughter…. The one who loves her…The one who has finally proved himself._

"Poseidon?" I called breaking the heavy silence that had settled over us. "Yes, Athena?" He replied as everyone turned their heads to look at me. I took a deep breath "I approve of your son's relationship with my daughter and" this was really hard for me cuz of my pride "I am sorry for judging him as him being your son."

I looked up to see Poisedon grinning cockily about to say something when I quickly interjected "But that doesn't mean I hate you any less." I smiled triumphantly as I saw his face fall.

_Now that's the way I like it. Athena: 12,712,771,373,193,717 Poisedon: 2_

**A/N-Do you like the ending humor?**

**-Purpleperson12**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N- Hey y'all!****I am putting this on HIATUS! Sorry! I am out of ideas so if you have any pls PM me or review them! Thnks!**! But honestly you have to admit the humor is pretty good. Anyway I am going to make some more stories like Percy meeting Mr. Chase and Piper and Annabeth's dads meet the seven. What did you guys think of the story? Not bad for a first time? Though I was getting a little out of inspiration so I had to wrap it up. Anyways the idea of this story is free to anyone. In fact if you write it could you send me a link? And put me in the disclaimer?

**Peace out!**

**-Purpleperson12**


End file.
